Never Wish For Anything, it Might Come True
by StillIntoSonic
Summary: Alix Hayes gets transported into Naruto's World after getting beat up by a couple preps at her school. As she was falling unconscious, she wished to go there, and she did! Alix wants to go home, but at the same time, she really doesn't want to. "Never wish for anything, it might come true..." she whispered. Contains KibaxOC, SasuSaku, and slight NaruHina. Rated T for swearing
1. Her Wish Is

**Hello everybody and w**e**lcome to another story! I am your writer, StillIntoSonic and I am representing to you a really different story.**

**As most of you guys can tell, I delete most of my stories. And here's the reason why: A. Too many flames B. I'm not impressed with it OR C. I can't think of any more ideas. B and C are mainly the reasons why.**

**But it'll be different this time! And I'm going to add some news features in this story that I hadn't added into my other stories. The first feature is I'm going to add in theme songs (not really make them play) when characters show up. Even my OC (who gets transported into the world of Shinobi) has a theme song!**

**You will see the profiles her down below and you'll figure out her theme songs in this story.**

**Other features are there will be Custom Line Breaks (~~~...~~~) for this story, because I want to be special. Also, I will having short 'Point of Views' like their thoughts, kind of like what they have in Sonic Adventure 2. You will also figure out when it's their Point of View when it's in italics and it starts with "My name is..." So yeah!**

**So I hope you guys enjoy, I am really excited for this story and I want to see how the first chapter turns out! So let's look, shall we?**

**NOTE: This contains SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, and KibaxOC (because no one loves Kiba except me!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Naruto or any other character! Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!**

**CLAIMER: I DO own my OC, Alix.**

* * *

Alix Hayes- In her school, she is considered emo because of how she looks. Also, people like to make fun of her. She dislikes everyone, and when she made that one certain wish, she was happy it came true. She has short, bleach blonde hair with light pink highlights in it, and she has side bangs, covering one of her gray-blue eyes. She wears her headband on her forehead, and under her bangs too. When she goes to the shinobi world, she decides to wear a light green dress that goes down to her mid-thigh and with a dark gray scarf thing tied around her waist. At the cuffs of her sleeves (which go down to her elbow) is also dark gray, and she wears dark gray leg warmers with the usual blue sandals. She also wears blue shorts under her dress like Sakura. She doesn't do well in ninjutsu nor genjutsu, but she does okay in taijutsu. But, she has two special powers: telekinesis and chronokinesis, which could combine and make chrono-telekinesis. Alix's theme song is 'Who I Am' by Magni-Fi, which was supposed to be Shadow's theme song for _Shadow the Hedgehog _but it wasn't. Also, she considers herself 'psychic' because she watched all of the episodes of _Naruto_/_Naruto Shippuden_. Now she can feed people what would happen to them in the future.

* * *

_****__(now playing: Who I am by Magni-Fi)_

_My name is Alix Hayes. I am considered the 'emo girl' in my grade._

_The prep group decided to beat me up for what I've done to the leader the other day._

_What's the point in beating me up if you have the ability to make fun of me everyday? To me, I think all of this is a waste of time!_

_Now, I've discovered a new power... I have sent the leader flying backwards, but how? And also, when I got punched in the eye by the strongest girl in the school, I wished something._

_And that wish was..._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Her Wish Is...**

* * *

**_(still playing: Who I am by Magni-Fi)_**

Twelve-year-old Alix Hayes looked around at the classroom, seeing that people were looking at her (mainly glaring), but when she met eye contact with them they quickly looked away at the front of the classroom.

Alix, to most people, was not normal. She had short, bleach blonde hair with light pink highlights in them. She had side bangs that covered one of her blue-gray eyes. You might think that's normal, but you'll understand why people consider her not normal... or 'emo' to be exact.

The twelve-year-old usually wore weird clothing like shirts with skulls, puffy mini-skirts, ripped leggings, etc. She also acted weird, too. She never talked in class or to anyone, really, but when she did, she always sounded almost like a demon from Hell. Her voice didn't sound like an average young girl's voice. It was deep, but it was not as deep as a mature woman's. People just said she sounded like a demon from Hell because her voice was a little raspy.

And thus, she was considered the 'emo girl' in her grade. Sixth graders are sure smart! None of them even know what emo means... *face palm*

**~~~...~~~**

After school, while Alix was walking home, the preppy group walked up to her. They were on the outskirts of the school property, right across the street.

The blonde sighed and turned around. "What do you guys want?" she asked, and the girls jumped at her voice. _Everyone jumps or shudders at my voice, including the teachers. What is with it? It sounds normal to me._

"You are going to pay for what you did to me the other day, emo-girl!" a girl with long, luxurious blonde hair with chocolate brown eyes. She was also known as Ashleigh Schmidt.

"What are you talking about?" Alix asked, confused. Ashleigh walked up to her and pushed her to the ground. Alix bit her lip when she scraped her wrist on the ground as it started to sting and bleed.

"Don't tell me you forgot!" Ashleigh exclaimed. That was it, she remembered now!

It was just a few days ago, and Ashleigh attempted to beat up Alix, but she was too quick and she punched Ashleigh in the stomach, knocking her out.

Ashleigh raised her fist at the bleach blonde-haired girl but with a flick of her wrist, Alix sent Ashleigh flying backwards. Telekinesis?! But... how?

"What the - ?!" the two girls exclaimed at the same time. When Ashleigh hit the ground, she fell unconscious and she was bleeding from her mouth. All of the girls ran up to Ashleigh to see if she was alright. But one remained behind, and she was the strongest girl in the school. She was also known as Brianna Smith. She walked up to Alix and punched her in the eye, causing for her to start to fall unconscious.

But her last thoughts were, _I hate this world. I wish... I wish I went to the world full of shinobi... Naruto's world. _Little did she know, that wish was really going to come true.

* * *

**_(now playing: Last One Standing by: Simple Plan)_ ****(A/N: Every time I listen to this song I think about Kiba and that one sound guy's fight in the Find Sasuke arc. So if you're wondering why I chose this song, that was why.)**

_My name is Inuzuka Kiba. My partner's/dog's name is Akamaru!_

_I saw this girl fall out of the sky while I was walking back home. She looked around the same age as me._

_This girl... didn't seem normal at all. She doesn't have a headband, no clan sign anywhere, nor does she have ninja attire. Even though she might be an enemy, I picked her up and took her to the hospital._

_Why am I doing this? I have no clue, but I just want to be nice, ya know?_

* * *

Kiba looked over at the girl who was sleeping in the bed, a fluffy, white, square thing taped over her left eye (in his point of view), and some bandages wrapped around her wrist and one of her knees. Why was he waiting for her to wake up? The nurses wouldn't let him leave, because they thought if she woke up she would sneak out. Plus, for all they know, she could be an enemy and they could destroy the village if she snuck out. So the brown-haired kid had no choice other than to wait 'til the woke up.

After what seemed hours (which really was only an hour and a half), the girl started to move slightly and open her eyes slowly. She looked around at the room and saw Kiba. Her eyes widened.

"K-Ki - " She cut herself off and then replaced her shocked expression with a serious expression. "Who are you?! And where am I?" Kiba almost shuddered at her voice. For a girl, she sounded like... he didn't even know!

_Was she going to say, 'Kiba'? _Kiba thought to himself. _If she was, then how... did she know my name?_

"My name is Inuzuka Kiba," the brown-haired boy replied to the bleach blonde-haired girl. "And you are Konoha hospital." She gaped at his statement.

"My name is Alix," she replied. "By the way, how did I get here?"

_**(NO more playing Last One Standing :O)**_

"You fell out of the sky."

"I fell out of the sky?" Alix said quietly. Then she raised her voice really loudly. "I FELL OUT OF THE SKY?!" She quickly pulled her covers off of her and stood up on her bed.

_**(Now playing: Naruto OST - It's the Training!)**_

"Kiba, how the HELL can I just fall out of the sky?!" She yelled, grabbing him by the collar.

"Well, you just fell out of it! There's nothing else to say!" Kiba yelled back, and Akamaru barked cutely and growled at how Alix was treating his owner, but the bleach blonde ignored the white dog.

By then, a couple nurses came in to see if everything was alright. They had to get a couple people so they could get Alix off of Kiba.

_Damn, she has a strong grip! _Kiba thought as four people took her off. _No doubt about it, she **has **to be a ninja, or she just has good fighting skills and is not a ninja._

"All I want to know is how the hell I got here!" Alix yelled. "And Kiba says, 'You fell out of the sky.' I couldn't have just fell out of the sky! Right, right?" The four nurses flinched at the sound of her voice, and Alix seemed to notice it. Then suddenly, she calmed down. "I know... my voice sounds... different than any other twelve-year-old girl, but this is who I am, not a shadow of who I want to be." She sighed.

_**(Yeah you can... stop playing it now. unu)**_

**~~~...~~~**

After about a half hour, which was all consisting of the third Hokage having a talk with Alix, she finally came out of his office, and Kiba was there, waiting for her.

"Well, what did he say?" was the first thing Kiba asked when she came out.

"Eh, nothing much," she replied. "I can stay here in Konoha until I find a way home, but Hokage-sama told me that I would have to stay with a girl named Haruno Sakura. They told me I would be staying with her for a while, until, at least I graduate from the academy. Speaking of the Academy, I'm going to be in your graduating class!"

"Wh-What?" Kiba was speechless. The graduation exams were in two weeks, how would she be able to pass when she doesn't know ninjutsu nor genjutsu?

"Yep, well I got to go meet Sakura! Bye, Kiba-kun!" She took off, leaving him in the dust. Did Alix just call him... Kiba-kun? They don't even know a thing about each other except their names and appearances!

The brown-haired boy felt a blush creep on his face. _Wait, I do NOT have a crush on her! Even though she is kind of cu - BAD KIBA! _He mentally slapped himself and sighed. This was going to be a long two weeks in the academy for him, having a girl like her around.

* * *

**So... how did you guys like it?**

**I know, I know, I have the regular line breaks at some points and more often than my custom line break, ~~~...~~~, and I have a good reason why. The reason is because when I use my custom line break, it's still in that person's POV and when I use the regular line breaks that means I'm going into someone else's POV, but still in Third Person. You guys get what I mean, right?**

**Anyways, I think this was an okay chapter. It _is _the first chapter in this fan fiction, and I'm sorry if I offended anyone about the 'emo' part. But don't forget, sixth graders are dumb and probably don't even know what 'emo' means. So once again, I am really sorry.**

**Also, right now, I am _not _accepting any OC's, but I might in the future. (Keyword: MIGHT) Speaking of that, I have a question for you: Since there is an extra person in Iruka's academy class, which team should I put them on?**

**A. Team 8 (It was Team 8, right? Too lazy to check the manga) with Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata.**

**B. Team 7 (you all know who this is :D) with Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura.**

**OR**

**C. Make up my own team using my OC's or accepting other people's OC's.**

**I want to be honest I think C makes more sense because I think a 4-man team is a little too much... but I want to see what you guys think!**

**This is StillIntoSonic, and I will see you guys in the next chapter, BYEEEE!**


	2. All Around Konoha

**Hello everybody and welcome to another chapter of ****_Never Wish for Anything, it Might Come True_****! I am your OC, Alix, and I'm with my creator, StillIntoSonic.**

**SIS: ****_The one, the two, the three, the four..._**

**Alix: Uh... Sonikku-chan?**

**SIS: ****_Headed straight for an open door._**

**Alix: SONIKKU-CHAN!**

**SIS: ****_He can see, and he can feel without one touch, it seems unreal but it's true_**

**Alix: *yelling so loudly it could shatter anyone's ears* SONIKKU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN!**

**SIS: ****_The power lives inside of you, inside of you yeeaaaaaah! IN THIS WORLD -_**

***Alix grabs Sonikku-chan's iPod and throws it into the ocean***

**SIS: WHYYYYYYY?! *cries* Oh wait, it's time to start the chapter? Oh wait, sorry guys! Hello everybody my name is StillIntoSonic and welcome to another chapter of my new fan fiction! I decided to bring in Alix, but I think it was a bad idea... *sweat drop* Now I have to go and get a new iPod *cries some more***

**But anyways, I really have nothing better to say. Keep those votes coming! (even though none has come) If you don't know what I'm talking about, go back into the last chapter's A/N and you'll know what I mean.**

**Other than that, let's get started! Hope you're in for a lot of stuff! In this chapter, Sakura and Alix go shopping so Alix could get some ninja gear, sandals, relaxing clothes (on their days off), and other stuff Alix doesn't really give a crap about! Also, Alix saves Naruto from... I don't know! You'll just have to find out for yourself!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Naruto! Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto! If I owned Naruto, the drawings wouldn't be as pro as Kishimoto's. I also don't own His World (the song I was 'singing' up above) as it belongs to Crush 40, and I do not own any songs below for people's themes!**

**CLAIMER: I DO own my OC, Alix Hayes. That's pretty much it.**

* * *

_**(now playing: Bad Boy by Cascada) **_**(A/N: Sorry I had to! I think it's a perfect fit for Sakura, as it expresses her love for Sasuke. Sorry non-SasuSaku fans. :P)**

_My name is Haruno Sakura. I am cute and... have a huge forehead. *sigh*_

_Today I am meeting a girl named Hayes Alix. I think she has a unique name, especially since I have never heard such a name before._

_I plan on going shopping with her, eating some lunch, and I'm going to tell her all about Sasuke-kun! *blush* He's so cute and mysterious!_

_Ah, here comes Alix! I wonder what she looks like..._

* * *

**Chapter 2: All Around Konoha**

* * *

Haruno Sakura was waiting for a girl named Alix at the entrance of the Hokage's building. She was planning for them to go shopping today and do some other girl stuff. The pink-haired girl just hoped she was the shopping type, because she was!

When she heard some footsteps nearby, she jumped and looked around, and found a shadow walking out of the Hokage's building. Once the shadow came into the sunlight, she saw a girl with bleach-blonde hair and pink highlights. She had side bangs covering one of her eyes, and speaking of which, there was... something under those bangs where her eye was supposed to be. Sakura also noticed that there were bandages on her wrist and her right knee (in her point of view). She must've been injured. Injured or not, to Sakura, the girl seemed pretty cute.

"H-Hi..." she said quietly. There was something about her voice... but she couldn't put her finger on it. Then, the girl finally spoke up. "My name is Alix." Sakura then finally figured out her voice was deep (but not as deep as a mature woman's voice) and a little... raspy.

"Hello," Sakura said, smiling. "My name is Haruno Sakura. I got a message from Hokage-sama that you were going to be staying with me for a while."

"Yeah, I know," Alix said, smirking. "So... what are we going to do today?"

"Well, we need to first go shopping to get you in proper ninja attire, have some lunch, and do some other girl stuff, ya know?"

"Ah... I think shopping is fun, I _love _food, especially ramen, and the girl stuff... I'm not sure about that. Now let's get going! I can't wait!" Alix smiled widely at Sakura. The sakura-haired girl nodded and led the way to the clothing shop.

**~~~...~~~**

"How about this?" Sakura asked as she held up a purple long-sleeved crop top and under would be fishnets, and a white skirt with a purple scarf thing around the waist **(A/N: I don't want to call it a belt, because I'm afraid people will be like, "There are no belts in the ninja world!")**, dark gray gloves that is cut off at the tips of the fingers, and under it would be dark gray shorts.

"I don't think so..." Alix said, shaking her head. She looked around the shop, and then her eyes finally fell on an outfit. Sakura noticed that her eyes started to sparkle as she made her way towards an outfit. Alix picked up a green dress with semi-long sleeves that ended at her elbows and at the cuffs were dark gray, along with the scarf thing around the waist. It also came with dark gray leg warmers and navy blue shorts. "I think... I found what I have been looking for."

"That's a really great outfit!" Sakura exclaimed. Alix smiled but eyed a blonde with long hair, in purple, and blue eyes.

"Blondie at twelve o'clock!" Alix whispered, only loud enough so the pink-haired girl could hear. Sakura turned around and saw her rival, Yamanaka Ino.

_**(now playing: Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne)**_

"Ah, hello Sakura," Ino said, smirking. "Who's this?" She made a hand gesture towards Alix. "She looks like some freak, dressed up all like that." Alix just stayed silent, showing no emotion on her face. All of a sudden, the blonde took Alix's clothes and examined them. After a couple minutes, she laughed. "Do you really think you can impress Sasuke-kun with _this_?"

"I wasn't planning to use it to impress Sasuke, baka," Alix said, snatching the clothes back. "In fact, I was just getting it because I need ninja attire. Is there... anything wrong with that?"

"Oh no! Not at all! Sorry about thinking that you were getting that to impress Sasuke-kun..." Ino laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of her head. "But we all know that _I'm _going to be the one to marry Sasuke-kun." She giggled at this statement.

"Oh yeah, Ino-pig?!" Sakura shot back. "I would like to see you try!" Her eyes looked like they were on fire, but they weren't.

"Guys, stop fighting!" Alix exclaimed, pushing them both away from each other so they wouldn't fight. "People are watching..." The three girls looked around the room and saw adults staring at them. "Sakura, can we just finish up here and leave? I'm getting really uncomfortable..."

"Agreed," the two rivals said at the same time.

* * *

**(A/N: If you really play the songs, I don't want 'Who I Am' to be played right now because it would only play in this short POV diary thing. Sorry if you guys like the song. *cries*)**

_My name is Alix Hayes. I am the 'emo' in my grade._

_I have officially met Ino and I'm just going to say this: I hate her. All she talks about is her 'Sasuke-kun' and everything about him. God it's so annoying!_

_The shopping trip was good, I think I got a decent amount of clothes._

_I think I'm starting to like this place. Plus, I am actually glad about making that wish._

* * *

_**(now playing: Naruto's Daily Life)**_

After about another half hour of shopping, the girls were on the streets of Konoha (Ino decided to tag along) carrying some bags. Alix was looking around Konoha, not wanting to miss anything about it. She loved it here.

After a couple minutes, her stomach decided to sound like a dying whale. She groaned.

"Sakura can we go and get some ramen for lunch?" Alix asked.

Sakura turned around to face Alix. "Sure!" she replied as she turned to Ino. "Do you want some ramen, too?"

"No thanks," Ino said, smiling weakly towards her. "I need to go home. See you tomorrow at the academy!" She soon ran off into the distance.

"I foresee your future, Miss Haruno," Alix said in a serious tone, but also joking around. "You are going to be on the same team as Sasuke - " Sakura squealed at this statement. "But... you're going to be also stuck with a kid named Naruto." She groaned. _I knew it. Now I need to teach her that Naruto isn't who she think he is._

After a couple minutes, they reached the place Alix had longed for: Ichiraku Ramen. She smelled the fresh, delicious scent of the ramen as she pushed the curtains out of the way and sat down on the stool. Next to her was a kid with spiky blonde hair wearing an orange jumpsuit and a man with brown hair tied into a pony tail and wearing a Chunin vest. Alix immediately knew who they were: Uzumaki Naruto and Umino Iruka.

"Well, I haven't seen you before," said a familiar voice. The bleach blonde haired girl looked up at an old man in an apron and a chef's hat.

"I'm new around here," Alix said, smiling weakly. "My name is Alix." She held out her hand towards the old man, and he gladly took it.

"My name is Teuchi, and this is my daughter, Amaye. Now, what kind of ramen do you want?"

Alix looked around the room, and her eyes landed on Naruto's ramen. "Can I have the same as his?" She pointed at Naruto's ramen bowl, as he was just eating it like an animal as always until Alix asked that question.

"One miso ramen coming up, how about you, young lady?" Teuchi glanced over at Sakura.

"I'm not hungry, thank you for asking, though," she smiled towards Teuchi. "But before you even _think _about kicking me out, I am accompanying Alix here around Konoha."

"Ah, I see. I guess I shall let you stay." He turned around and prepared the miso ramen for Alix.

Meanwhile, Naruto turned to Alix. "Are you a ramen lover like me?" he whispered, but let's just say he's not really good at whispering.

"Ramen all the way!" the bleach blonde replied, raising one of her fists in the air. Naruto raised his hand, and Alix gave him a high-five.

"Umm Alix?" Iruka-sensei asked. Alix leaned her head to the side so she could keep eye contact with her going-to-be sensei. "I heard that someone named 'Hayes Alix' is going to be in my class tomorrow. Is that true?"

"Ah yes, that is me!" she replied as her bowl of miso ramen got placed in front of her. "Yay ramen!" She grabbed a pair of chopsticks and she took some noodles, mixing it with the broth. Then she lifted up her chopsticks to her mouth, eating the ramen. The bleach blonde looked like she was going to die. "This is... the best ramen... I have ever tasted! You are truly a master, Teuchi-sama."

"Aww you're making me blush!" Teuchi replied, scratching the back of his head. Eventually, Alix was eating like Naruto was. In about 20 seconds, she was finished drinking the broth. "Wow, you and Naruto are two of a kind."

"Well, I have to go," Alix said, getting up from the stool. "Oh yeah, that's right. I have to pay for it."

"No it's fine. I think someone coming here for the first time and is new to Konoha should just get it free." He winked at her.

"Thanks Teuchi-sama! Well, I'll see you the next time I see you!" She walked out with Sakura and back into the streets of Konoha. _I'm really starting to like this place... Maybe making the wish wasn't so bad after all. _"So... where to next?"

"Well, there's nothing to do for the rest of the day..." Sakura said, sighing. "Hey! Why don't we go to the park! But we need to go home first and introduce you to my mom and dad. Plus, you probably want to get changed so you can fit in with the rest of us in Konoha. I noticed people were staring at you."

"Ah... all right! Let's go!" And thus, the two girls walked all the way to the pink-haired girl's house.

* * *

**FINALLY! I'M DONE! God. Well, like I said, keep those votes coming and I might give you a cookie.**

**Sorry about some people being a little OOC. But I think I hit Ino's personality dead on, especially with her theme song. I also think I did a good job with Sakura's theme song (because in almost every Naruto iPod video I watch, this song is always comes on for Sakura) as well.**

**Review? (offers pie)**


	3. A Day at the Park

**Hello everybody my name is StillIntoSonic and welcome to another chapter of ****_Never Wish for Anything, it Might Come True_****! Today Alix and Sakura go the park and hang out, talking about girl things n stuff...**

**But we have some things to cover today... but first, let's check out our review list! *gets the list of reviews out* Wow we have three?! That's... amazing to me! Okay, let's check the reviews out!**

**_MentallyEatingPastawishItaly- Pie! Yay I looove pie! And I looove this story! Go author, yahoo! And with the team thing... I really hope you make a 4 man team, it is a bit much but with an OC team it is only half the fun. But whatever you decide is cool with me!_**

***gives pie* YAY you love this story! I am so happy! And... holy crap. Now since I think about it, I agree with you about the 4-man team thing... but which team (7 or 8) would Alix be with is my question. But I agree about having an OC team is a little too much. And I just recently read the manga, and Kakashi said, "Out of the 27 graduates, only 9 pass." So... I would go for the 4-man team as well. I also like you're username. :3**

_**Samantha- That was really an interesting story I find it really cute and funny :) keep up the good work! (Y) x**_

**Aww thank you! *gives pie* I shall keep up the great work and if I don't... I'll try my best! All I have to do is believe in myself and everything shall be fine!**

_**Guest- very good update soon!**_

**It's updated... right now. *gives pie* And thank you! LOL XDDD**

**Now since we're done with reviews for today, let's get on with... the disclaimer of ****_evil, _****and then the thing you all have been waiting for: the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Naruto! Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto! I also do not own any songs, as they belong to their rightful owners n stuff.**

**CLAIMER: I DO own my beautiful OC, Alix. That's all I own. Just my OC.**

* * *

_**(now playing: Bad Boy by Cascada)**_

_My name is Haruno Sakura. I am cute and... have a huge forehead. *sigh*_

_Right now I am heading over to my house so Alix could get changed._

_Alix is a really nice girl. We're bonding really well with each other. She can be hyper at some points, but she has a cool attitude._

_Maybe she will become a sister to me, like Ino was..._

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Day at the Park**

* * *

Once the two girls reached the top of the steps, Sakura pulled out a key and unlocked a door. The two walked in and they each took off their shoes. The pink-haired girl lead Alix to her room, which was on the second floor.

Her room had creamed colored walls with wooden floors. Her bed was in the top corner on the right side of the room, right next to a pair of sliding doors. She has a counter on the other side of the sliding doors and a mirror hanged on the left wall of the room. Next to it was a desk with a couple drawers and a not-so comfortable chair tucked under it. At the foot of Sakura's bed was a huge dresser for all sorts of stuff. She had a couple paintings on her walls and a potted plant hanging on the wall.

"It might not look much," Sakura started. "But it's still home."

"I think it's _brilliant_," Alix said, smiling brightly towards the pink-haired girl. "Besides, it doesn't matter where you live, as long as it feels like home."

"I can agree on that. Here, the bottom four drawers are yours, and the top four drawers are mine." Sakura pointed at the dresser while saying this, and the bleach blonde girl nodded. "You will also be sleeping in the guest room, but it doesn't have a dresser. So... I'm just going to leave you alone so you can get sorted out and changed." She left the room and shut the door behind her, leaving Alix all alone.

**~~~...~~~**

After a couple minutes, Alix came out wearing her day-off clothes: a black T-shirt with a coral pink vest, dark red pants, and her new ninja sandals. She had a panicking look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"I need to get something from the hospital!" she exclaimed.

The pink-haired girl cocked an eyebrow at her. "Why?" _So... she was in the hospital, huh? Maybe that's where the bandages came from._

"Well, when I came here... I think I might've left my bag there." She awkwardly scratched the back of her head and sweat-dropped.

"Okay fine, let's just make this quick!" Alix followed Sakura out of the house and back onto the streets of Konoha once more.

**~~~...~~~**

_**(now playing: Morning - Naruto OST)**_

Alix quickly ran into the hospital and up to the front desk. One of the nurses looked up and she automatically recognized Alix.

"It's you again!" The nurse whisper-yelled.

"No time for arguments," Alix whispered back. "When I left, did I leave any type of bag behind in the room I was staying in?"

"A bag? Oh yeah, you left a bag in your room, let me get it real quick." The nurse turned around to a box and took out a couple things, then she grabbed a book bag. She then turned around and handed it to Alix. "Was this the bag you were looking for?"

"Yes, it was!" Alix replied. "Thank you so much!" She turned around and ran out of the hospital where Sakura was waiting at. "Okay, we can go now!" Once again, Sakura led the way to Konoha park with Alix following behind.

* * *

_**(now playing: Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day) **_**(A/N: You CANNOT deny the fact that this song perfectly suits Sasuke! He walks a lonely road (the path of revenge) in the boulevard of broken dreams (remember when Sasuke said he wanted to be like his father?). That's why it suits him)**

_My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I am the last of the Uchiha Clan._

_Today I went to the park to get some rest from the long day, but I __**had **__to get interrupted by other people coming to the park, too._

_One of them is someone unknown to me, but she's a pure idiot like the class clown, Naruto. The other one also known as Haruno Sakura and for some unknown reason, my heart starts beating like crazy when I see her... but why a fan girl like_ **_her_**_?_

_This is just wasting my time... *sigh*_

* * *

Sasuke started to rest against the tree trunk until he heard talking. He opened one eye to see two girls walking into the park, one in his class, also known as Haruno Sakura, and a girl unknown to him. She had bleach blonde hair with pink highlights and blue-gray eyes. She didn't look like she was from Konoha or any other ninja village.

"Hold on, let me get something," the blonde haired girl said as she took off a bag that she was carrying with one shoulder. She started to rummage through it and eventually, she took out a weird, square thing. "This is called an iPod. On this, we can listen to music and stuff while we talk." She started to mess with her 'iPod' and a random thing popped up on it. "Here are some songs: _Who I am _by Magna-Fi, _Bad Boy _by Cascada, _Boulevard of Broken Dreams _by Green Day, _Me Against the World _by Simple Plan, _Last One Standing _also by Simple Plan, and many more! So... which one would you want to listen to?"

"I don't know..." Sakura said as she looked at the list. "Why don't you choose?"

The blonde nodded and she smirked. "Okay let's listen to..." She looked down the list. "How about _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_?" **(A/N: There is a reason why she chose this song...) **She tapped on her 'iPod' and something started to play out of it. "Okay so... what do you want to talk about?" The two girls sat on a bench.

"I want to tell you about..." Sakura blushed. "Sasuke-kun!" She giggled but the blonde girl looked at her with sad eyes.

"Sakura..."

"What's wrong, Alix?"

_Ah, so her name must be Alix... _Sasuke thought.

"Sakura... do you know what he went through?" Alix asked, turning away from the pink-haired girl, looking down at the ground.

_Speak for yourself baka! _Sasuke screamed in his mind. _You don't even know a **thing **about me!_

"Wh-What are you taking about?" Sakura stammered. "You haven't even met him yet..."

"Sakura, I may not know him, but I _do _know what he went through..." Alix paused. "I'm kind of psychic." Sakura and Sasuke's jaws dropped. "You see, Sasuke's entire clan was wiped out... but you probably know that." Sakura nodded, knowing about what has happened that day. "He's not walking down the same road as us, he's walking down a lonely road... the road of revenge, in his boulevard of broken dreams." The song said those exact same words except 'the road of revenge.' Something told Sasuke she put on that song for a reason.

"Oh... I see..." Sakura said, looking around the park, until her eyes laid on Sasuke. The raven haired boy's heart skipped a beat when he saw her viridian eyes looking straight at him. "Look, there's Sasuke-kun!" She got up and grabbed Alix's hand, leading her over to him. "Hi Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn," Sasuke hn-ed in reply, starting to feel his heart beat faster. Why does this always happen around _her _and nobody else?

"How can you say he's _cute_?" Alix said 'cute' like it was the worst thing in the world. "His hair is shaped like a chicken's ass! But... besides the fact he has hair shaped like a chicken's ass... you and Sasuke make a really cute couple!"

Sakura blushed, but Sasuke decided to be an asshole and say, "Hn, like that'll ever happen." Once he said that, sadness filled Sakura's viridian eyes and Alix never looked more than ready to kill.

"What was _that_?!" Alix growled.

"Never mind, sorry..." Sasuke said, shaking. He has never been more scared in his life.

"Good. Now Sakura, let's go and leave this asshole alone. How the hell does he even have fan girls?" Alix sighed and started to walk away, with Sakura following.

Sasuke looked down at the ground and sighed. This was something the Uchiha was never going to forget.

* * *

**So... how did you guys like this chapter? I think it was fun, and holy crap I think Alix is going to be mad at Sasuke for a very long time...**

**I also think I picked the right song for Sasuke, because... well I already explained it.**

**Now, there are some questions and answers! :D**

**Q: How does Alix's iPod still work even though she's in the ninja world?  
****A: Because it's somehow connected to her world and time, it's kind of hard to explain.**

**Q: Why does Alix claim she's 'psychic'?  
A: Because she watched every single episode of Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, so she can feed information to everyone telling them what will happen to them in the future.**

**Q: Where did all the questions come from?  
A: I made them up.**

**Okay so now we're done with the q and a! Now, keep those votes coming in! We have 1 vote so far saying that they should be either with Team 8 or Team 7 (they only said for Alix to be in a 4-man team, but not a specific one :P) So... I have no clue how to set the score, but let's just say 1 vote for Team 7 and 1 vote for Team 8**

**SCORES:**

**Team 7- 1 Vote**

**Team 8- 1 Vote**

**OC Team- 0 Votes**

**So there is the score! Keep them votes coming in! And as always, I will see you guys in the next chapter! BYEEEEE! :D**


End file.
